24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:J.J. Perry
Not him I'm sure this not him, if you compare it with the other 2 pictures. I disagree about this. And look at the face... that's not him. --Station7 19:13, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'm positive it is - Randall Archer identifies him as JJ Perry on his facebook, link is here. Also, the other two photos don't show what he looks like the majority of the time, but do a google image search for JJ Perry and you'll see he does look more like that in real life (he looks a bit like Quentin Tarantino!). Check out the shape of his small ear--Acer4666 (talk) 19:30, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, I'm not still convinced of it. Maybe these are 2 different J. J. Perry's, but not one and the same. I looked at Google, and I'm not convinced. --Station7 19:42, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::There are not two Los Angeles stuntmen both called J. J. Perry who both worked on 24. here is another shot of him - which of the two do you think this one is?--Acer4666 (talk) 19:58, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::On the picture you just showed me, the picture in the infobox and the third picture on the page, I believe that they are the same person. --Station7 20:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, that's also the same person as the pic below. Both have been identified by their co-stars as JJ Perry, both look identical, and you're not giving me any specific features that you think differ, so there's nothing more I can say--Acer4666 (talk) 21:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Remember there's a 6-7 year span from the time that Season 2 pic was taken to the time when that other Season 7 pic was taken. The main differences I see are in hair color and weight, both of which can vary with age. The other differences are a bit in his eyes and mouth, which I think come from the expression he is making in that Season 2 pic. I agree with Acer that it's the same guy. Thief12 :::::::Like I previous said Acer, the face looks not the same to me. The faces are not the same. --Station7 05:39, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Another Possible J.J. Perry Role (need help also finding out which pilot is which & a random goon)? : Well, I reevaluated the whole ending shootout of Day 7 and I'm assuming that J.J. Perry is the copter gunner on the right side of the chopper since you never get a good look at the person and the others in full view by Renee Walker don't resemble him the slightest bit especially when the chopper lands in the following shot. However, I noticed that one of the guys on-board seems to somewhat resemble the SWAT gunner on the ground with an obese chin (he was added recently) and that makes me think that they reused people in the following shot. It certainly clears up why this FBI agent here looks like Perry himself: Gunners for Review: I am also wondering who played Wersching's stunt double for the moment in which she jumps off the FBI mobile piloted by John Meier? I believed it was Karin Silvestri but she is credited only for the first episode of Day 7 but I'll wait for your guy's confirmation. Couldn't find anything on the Melissa Baker gal though and she also doesn't look quite like what's seen here briefly in this shot so who could it REALLY be? Last of all, I can't recall if we posted something about this henchman working for Alan Wilson. Yes, I know we identified some of his other men but this one wasn't ringing a bell. That's all for now, folks. --Gunman6 (talk) 08:52, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't seen this for a while, but I'll say this about the pictures you have uploaded: :The picture you've marked as "Perry as FBI": is that the best shot of him? It doesn't look like JJ Perry to me, as Perry has quite distinctive small ears whereas that guy seems to have larger ears :The next picture, the two gunners shown look like Randall Archer and Chuck Tamburro. The blurry guy in the foreground looks like he could be justin sundquist but I'd have to check that out :The next picture I guess is Randall Archer again (we have that shot on his page) :A note about that behind the scenes pic from Thom Williams' facebook, it's been wrongly labelled so that isn't "chuck and craig tamburro" it's chuck tamburro and Craig Dyer. Chuck's brother is called John. :As for Renee's stunt double, I'd have to check but is it definitely not Melissa Barker? I doubt they'd have two different doubles on the same scene. It may be Annie Wersching performing the stunt :That last guy is Alan_Wilson's_operative played by Thomas Lumberg, Jr.--Acer4666 (talk) 01:23, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for not doing more homework on the pictured pilots. Yeah, most of them should make it out of the fire, it's just that the one FBI guy looks so similar to Perry IMO based on the cheek, frown and overall shaped noggin. As for the Renee stunt double, I played it in slow motion a few different times and the hair color is slightly different, the nose is different and there's all of a sudden a darker suit portion over most of her lip that wasn't there prior to the frame of Annie jumping off so that's why I suspected it. Also, her legs appear to be almost as skinny but with fatter pants so that's my case I'm making.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:59, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, going back to Perry's supposed or non-supposed role as the average FBI agent, here's his main IMDb profile pic for review that I restudied: http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3648432896/nm0675102 --Gunman6 (talk) 03:01, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Regarding the guy you think is JJ Perry - firstly he is one of Wilson's men not FBI (he's hiding behind the door of Wilson's limousine) and I'm pretty sure it's the guy seen here and here (he and the guy with the combed over black hair are next to the limo, then in that shot they're both firing from behind the doors of it). Finally note that the guy in the picture has a wedding ring on his left hand, whereas in two of JJ Perry's Season 7 roles you can see he does not (it's not really something you'd remove, or something the costume department would issue)--Acer4666 (talk) 22:24, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I saw this scene twice and recall there being a police siren on the other side of the car and it wasn't a limo when I took this shot. He also appeared to be on the same side of the battlefield as the previous shot where John Meier gets out of his car and opens fire on Wilson's squad while another SWAT guy blasts away with a rifle in hand. ::The man you're suggesting has more shadow then actual hairy eyebrows, doesn't have any visible wedding ring (although it's obscured viewpoint-wise or you might be referring to a later scene not pictured here), is on the exact opposite side of where he would've been supposedly firing. ::Not claiming to be an expert, just reporting what I've seen. Either way, I think the only true way to determine this is to find any stuntmen who look similar to this character or Perry. I'm not denying anything but like the cop taken hostage by Bauer at the bank in Day 8, am still undecided. :::OK, re-watched and it's not the guy I thought (he doesn't have a wedding ring) it's Wilson's limo driver, best other shots I could get are here (exiting limo), here (opening limo door to use as cover) and here (second from left). Although it follows a shot of John Meier's vehicle, it's without a doubt Wilson's limo, rewatch the scene carefully and you'll see. I;m pretty certain it's not JJ Perry--Acer4666 (talk) 23:42, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, great eyes as always. You need me to do a search for all similar stunt patrons?--Gunman6 (talk) 07:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::You can do but I think we'll have a hard time verifying that guy's identity due him being barely seen. There a few other prominently seen stunt guys in the scene who would be easier to ident - I feel like I recognise the guy I originally posted pics to but not sure from where!--Acer4666 (talk) 23:44, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Hope everyone's having a swell holiday. I found out in an article that I posted on Annie Wersching's page and you guys were right, she did do the stunts all by herself for the motor vehivle dive and roll. I seem to vaguely recall a Scenemakers episode describing that but couldn't find it online. I guess you guys can delete this photo of Annie jumping unless you want to display it in Annie's gallery.--Gunman6 (talk) 05:26, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Amador's third gunner? :Possibly him or not in Day 3: 12:00am-1:00am --Gunman6 (talk) 07:33, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Day 1 role? : I'm not sure if anyone actually gets a good view of this henchman's face but the hair and height have convinced me that it's possibly J.J. Perry, who has also done multiple roles on shows such as Martial Law and Mortal Kombat: Conquest, so maybe he did more than just the few roles we spotted for him so far on 24?--Gunman6 (talk) 06:15, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I see not good a face, so I have my doubts for it. --Station7 (talk) 22:20, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I think we're mistaken on the Day 3 role entry :Unless we've talked to him as of late, I don't believe that this officer in Day 3 is J.J. I know he worked on Days 2 and 7 but other than that, I don't think he has any connection to the series.-- 17:26, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah I think you're right--Acer4666 (talk) 17:36, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Remove the Day 5 role :I'm sorry but the nose isn't matching up and I've revisited the DVD segment, the eyes are also just out there. I think it's just another background or stunt talent.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:06, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Season 4 CTU agent I was wondering if this guy was Perry wearing glasses. --William (talk) 04:00, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :IMO, definitely not, Perry always has a heavier frown and this guy has hair that's out of whack and slightly pudgier.--Gunman6 (talk) 14:58, October 7, 2014 (UTC)